Offspring
by HeyItsMJ
Summary: Years later, they all had children; sons and daughters of royals, warriors, benders, and the Avatar. But the world's greatest heroes were better known to them as Mom and Dad. Four stories of life after the war.
1. Pai Sho: Roh Ten

**Drabble series! Yay!**

**This one is sort of a companion to Namesake.**

* * *

I frowned. Dad looked at me with a triumphant smile, and reached over to tousle my hair.

"Sorry kid, but you'll never beat your Old Man."

"Oh, you're so full of it," Mom drawled from the couch, combing Azula's hair. "You just found someone who's worse at Pai Sho than you are. Let him win for once."

"_Let_ him win? But then how will he learn?"

"I highly doubt that was the strategy your uncle used when teaching you."

Azula looked at me and giggled. It was the classic argument; Mom and Dad had at least three a day.

Mom removed Azula from her lap and walked over to the game board. She stood behind me, examining the pieces on my side.

"Ah, sweetie, there's where you made your fatal mistake." She pointed to the Rose tile three spaces across from the East Port. "Now, if you had done this…" She quickly rearranged the pieces into a winning strategy, describing each move. I tried to commit it to memory. Dad crossed his arms.

"Maaaaaaai, no hints! That's cheating!"

Mom ignored him. "Oh, stop it. You're pouting like a child."

"I am not!"

I winked at Azula, and she skipped out of the room to find Ursa. She wouldn't want to miss this.

"You are so."

"I wouldn't be pouting if you weren't trying to give him an unfair advantage!"

"I am _trying_ to be a supportive parent," Mom put a hand on my shoulder, "since you're too busy basking in the glory of beating a ten-year-old at Pai Sho."

Ursa and Azula arrived, smiling at me and taking their seats on the couch. It was time.

"Hey, I know! Since Mom's questioning Dad's skills, why don't they just have a match of their own?" I grinned at my sisters. "To see, um, who would teach me better?"

Dad dropped his arms to his sides. "Now son, I'm not sure if that's the best—"

"What's this? Firelord Zuko is afraid of losing to his own wife?"

"What? No!"

"Then game on."

I took my seat in between my sisters. This would be good.


	2. Boomerang: Kya

**In most "The Gaang Grows Up and Has Kids" stories, people name Katara's daughter Kya. Which is plausible and all. BUT Sokka is the older sibling, who will most likely get married first, and therefore most likely have kids before Katara. In my head, that gives him full rights to the name Kya, if he should happen to have a girl.**

**Which in here, he does.**

**And Sokka _has_ to have a son, of course. That's a unanimous opinion ;) So…**

* * *

Dad's hand moved down my arm, straightening my elbow and adjusting the angle of my shoulder. His fingers adjusted my grip; not too tight, not too loose. Then he nodded, and I swung back my wrist and let the boomerang fly.

Or rather, watch it careen through the air to make a sharp left and crash into a lamp.

Oops.

Kota gave a barking laugh. "Not bad!" I glared. Dad walked over and carefully scooped up the remains of the lamp.

"Okay, so maybe your mother was thinking ahead when she said to practice outside…"

"I don't see what's wrong with practicing inside. After all, Kota's throws only go about two feet in the air." Still sore from his remark, I stuck out my tongue for added emphasis.

"But with Kya's excellent aim, every object a mile to the left of her target is in danger."

"Really? So if I aim here—" The end of my boomerang crashed perfectly in my brother's head, and I nearly collapsed laughing. "Wow Kota, you_ are_ a Water Tribe genius!"

"Alright, watch out, Miss Priss!" Kota's boomerang landed far from my feet and I laughed harder.

"Enough, you two," Dad sighed. "Now Kya, just watch."

Lining up in a perfect posture, Dad snapped his arm and his boomerang circled in a neat line around the room before being caught by his hand. Kota gaped in admiration.

"Nice one!" Dad smiled and gave a small bow. "Thank you, I try."

I traced the path the boomerang had taken with my finger. "Yeah, how do you get it so perfectly?"

"Ah, practice, my young novices." He looped an arm around Kota's shoulders and mine. "Maybe one day you too shall master the art of the mighty boomerang," his hands ruffled our hair, "instead of the terrible aim and throwing power you have now. Really, you guys are…pretty awful. I don't even think _Aunt Katara_ was that bad the one time—"

Kota caught my eye and I nodded. The bonus of being twins was that you almost knew what your sibling was thinking.

Both of our boomerangs caught Dad in the head at the same time, and we took off laughing as he yelped and tripped over the rug trying to chase after us.

"Get back here! HEY! Kya! Kota! Ow—yeah, you _better_ run!"

Mom arrived home to three broken lamps.


	3. Shoes: Kim

**Dedicated to my own wonderful mother. We actually don't argue that much, but yes, we sound exactly like this when we do :)**

**(And since the finale never solved the question of who Toph ends up with, feel free to use your imagination!)**

* * *

"I'm not wearing them!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"_No!"_

"_Yes."_

"No. I will step into a dress and fix my hair and occasionally wash my hands, but I draw the line at shoes."

Dad looked at me pleadingly, begging for backup.

"Mom, have some common sense! The South Pole is made entirely of ice. You won't be able to see a thing, shoes or no."

She stood her ground, fists clenched.

"And it's really cold there. All the time. It'll be hard to earthbend back home missing some toes."

Dad raised his eyebrows expectantly and held out the shoes.

"Dear, please? Think of it this way: if you wear the shoes, you'll save my back from carrying you across the South Pole when you complain your feet are too numb to walk."

The corner of Mom's mouth twitched. "Well, I _guess_ I can spare you the trouble." She sighed and took the shoes, shoving her feet into them and stretching experimentally. Dad smiled at me and we bumped fists behind our backs.

"Now that my feet are imprisoned in these torturous things, let's finish packing." Mom ran her hands over my things, determining each item of clothing by its shape. "Wait a minute…young lady, where is that dress I put in here?"

"But Mom, I don't wanna wear it!"

"Is it itchy?"

"No, but—"

"Does it fit?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then you're wearing it."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Dad muttered.

"I heard that!"


	4. Pets: Gyatso

**You all totally saw it coming.**

**Now, go and hug your parents. Because I said so :P**

* * *

"_Shh!"_ I flapped my arms wildly to get their attention. "You have to be quiet! My mom's coming!" I quickly closed the door, and turned around.

Oh. She was here.

Mom was giving me _that _look, arms crossed and one foot steadily tapping. I swallowed.

"Gyatso, your sister says she heard noises. And your brothers were tripping over themselves trying to stop me from coming up here. What is going on?"

I gaped at her, mind fumbling for an excuse. I'd tried to postpone this moment until Dad got home; Mom could never stay mad for long around Dad. _Stupid brothers, they can bother_ me _no problem, but they can't distract Mom for five minutes—_

"Gyatso." She gestured to the door. Slowly, I backed away.

"Uh, Mom, please don't freak out. I mean, we were going to tell you—"

She pushed the door open, and blinked. Fifteen pairs of yellow eyes blinked back at her.

"…The last time I checked, we had _two_ lemurs."

"If it helps, the last time _I_ checked, we had seven."

"Gyatso!"

"Mom, please? I'll take care of them, I swear! And Jian and Taku can help! You won't even know they're here! Promise!"

"You want to feed all these lemurs _and_ Appa?! Not to mention clean up after them! Two pets are quite enough, I can't believe—"

Just then, Dad barreled in, with Jian under one arm, Taku tossed over his shoulder, and Lin Fah balanced on his head.

"Katara!" Somehow managing to hold onto my squealing siblings, he bent to kiss her. Then he noticed the surroundings.

"…Why are we in a broom closet?"

And then, "Wow, Momo's been…busy."

"Lemurs!" Lin Fah cried. One of the newest babies flitted over and landed on her head. She giggled and stroked its ears, and it settled on her shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek.

Dad and Mom shared a long look. Or rather, Dad's smile grew as Mom struggled to keep a stern face.

"Can we keep them? Pleeeeeeease?"


End file.
